Girl Meets Prom
by randomgirlfandomlife
Summary: Short story. Just a little ficlet following Riley and Maya at prom. Rilaya fluff :)


Girl Meets Prom

With lights flooding the stage, Maya climbs up and takes her place. I stand by, next to the stage surrounded by our friends. As the first chord is played, she takes a deep breath and looks out at the waiting crowd.

 _Sometimes life gets bitter…_

She starts singing and, even though I've heard her sing before, it takes my breath away.

 _I get strung out, caught in the middle_

 _And I can't breathe…_

Her hands wrap around the microphone and take it off the stand.

 _I just need a little taste of paradise_

 _I know a place I can escape to_

 _Where I go, troubles never break through_

 _The grass is greener, my head is clearer_

 _I got peace of mind when I fall into your eyes._

 _Your love's like breathing in the salty air_

 _Of summer on a private island just for me_

 _Your love's like the feeling I get_

 _When my favorite songs spinnin' in my head_

 _Keep it play playin' on repeat_

 _It's like flowers in the spring time_

 _Every day is Valentine's_

 _So good it's hard to describe_

 _It's like Paris after midnight,_

 _Dancing in the moonlight_

 _That's what your love,_

 _That's what your love's like._

Throughout the song I realise just how talented my Maya is.

 _Stop signs, I keep on runnin' into_

 _Red lights make me wanna scream like_

 _Why can't it just be only you and me all the time_

 _In a world no one can find._

She hits all the notes perfectly and makes me feel all happy and warm inside.

 _Your love's like breathing in the salty air_

 _Of summer on a private island just for me_

 _Your love's like the feeling I get_

 _When my favorite songs spinnin' in my head_

 _Keep it play playin' on repeat_

 _It's like flowers in the spring time_

 _Every day is Valentine's_

 _So good it's hard to describe_

 _It's like Paris after midnight,_

 _Dancing in the moonlight_

 _That's what your love,_

 _That's what your love's like_

 _That's what your love,_

 _That's what your love's like_

 _That's what your love,_

 _That's what your love's like._

 _When life has left me numb_

 _And I need a pick me up_

 _There's no better rush than your love_

 _Your love, your love._

 _Your love's like breathing in the salty air_

 _Of summer on a private island just for me_

 _Your love's like the feeling I get_

 _When my favorite songs spinnin' in my head_

 _Keep it play playin' on repeat_

 _It's like walking on the ceiling_

 _Can't compare the feeling_

 _Better than I could ever describe_

 _It's like soaking in the sunrise_

 _Not a worry on my mind_

 _That's what your love,_

 _That's what your love's like._

As she makes her way down the steps at the side of the stage, I run up to meet her.

"You were amazing!" I shout to her, over the crowd still applauding her.

"Uh, thanks," she replies, blushing softly. I envelope her in a hug and breathe in her scent.

"You know I couldn't have done it without you." I'm shocked at this as I didn't really do anything towards her performance.

"You were my inspiration." At those words I turn and kiss her cheek.

"You're welcome," she says with a little giggle. I laugh with her until I notice Farkle at my side.

"You were great, Maya," he congratulates.

"She was, wasn't she," I add.

"Aw. Thanks you guys."

We stand there for a while more talking amongst our friends before deciding to head back to mine.

Back at my place everyone sits around, either talking in small groups or to their respective partners. Maya walks over to me from talking to Zay. Her glistening eyes travel my face, interpreting my expression. After a few seconds I ask her what's on her mind.

"You," she replies with a small smile. "What are _you_ thinking about?"

"You," I mimic. A nervous laugh escapes us both.

"Follow me," she whispers. We sneak off to my bedroom, careful not to draw any attention to us. She leads me through, towards the bay window, where I expect her to sit down. Instead she carries on, out of the window. Even though I'm confused as to where she's going, I follow her regardless, my hand enclosed firmly in hers. We head up the fire escape to the roof.

At the top she helps me over the wall, making sure I don't slip and fall. We stand silently together looking out at the New York skyline. Then, all of a sudden, she spins around to look at ne directly. I do the same, wondering what she's thinking.

"Tonight was perfect," she says.

"Yeah, it was," I agree. With that she cups her hands around my face and leans forward, kissing my lips softly. She lingers there for a second; then pulls away. She opens her mouth to her speak but before she can, I move forward and kiss her back; this time I move my lips with hers and wrap my hands around her waist pulling her closer to me. Suddenly I shiver from the cold and she pulls back, taking her leather jacket from around her and places it on my shoulders. I notice then just how well that skater dress suits her; the dark blue bringing out her eyes and pale skin.

"You'll get cold," I protest.

"With you as my sun, I'll never be cold ever again," she reassures. We smile at each other for a few seconds; she leans in to kiss me again but pulls back almost immediately.

"Maya –"

"I love you, Riley Matthews." I gasp, not expecting those to be her next words.

"I love you too, Peaches."

And with that she kisses me again with more passion than I've ever experienced and we stay like that for what feels like hours, just kissing on the rooftop, underneath a blanket of a million stars.


End file.
